


Ohana

by geeky_ramblings



Series: AU California [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, Family Feels, Kids, M/M, Pinn Week, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Puck start their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

It had taken several years to get Finn and Puck to where they were today. They didn't have that white picket fence but a small condo and good jobs. Finn was working as a music teacher not to far where they lived and Puck was managing a couple of small bands when he wasn't working at his recording studio. After graduating from college the two were married in a small, quiet ceremony in California before moving into a nicer area of San Francisco. 

They were happy yet Finn knew there was something missing from their lives — a child. They both had always wanted to have a family — Puck especially. Not being able to raise his daughter, Beth, had caused a lot of pain for Puck so he wanted to make sure they were financially stable before they talked about the possibility of surrogacy. Finn knew that adoption wasn't on the table — there were too many stories of heartbreak when it came to birth parents wanted their child back. That was something Finn didn't want Puck to live through so surrogacy was the best option for them.

So two years after they were married and they had a bit of money saved on the side, Finn and Puck decided it was time to discussion who they wanted to carry their child. Since they already made the choice of using Puck's sperm this time, they went down a list of their friends.

Rachel: she was out of the question. She was still mad that Finn had chosen Puck over her.  
Santana: she was currently pregnant with her and Brittany's baby. Which also left Brittany out of the question.  
Tina: she in the middle of planning her wedding to Mike.  
Quinn: she had made a promise to Kurt and Elliott in to be their surrogate.

This just left one more person on their list — Mercedes. Over the years, Finn and Puck had grown close to Mercedes. She had always been there for them which made her the perfect choice. So after taking Mercedes out to a fabulous dinner, Finn and Puck popped her the question. It only took her a couple of seconds and Finn's puppy dog gaze for Mercedes to say, “yes.”

Once she agreed — the idea of having a family become all the more real for Finn and Puck. Over the next few months, there were a couple of disappointing negative pregnancy tests but around Hanukkah a beaming Mercedes told them the good news. They were going to be parents.

After nine months filled with nausea, back aches, and Puck's baby binge shopping, their son, David Christopher Hudson was born. He was followed by Ariel Rose Hudson two years later. Puck and Finn had finally had the little family they had always wanted.


End file.
